


Fresh Air

by MissytheAngle



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Episode: s05e08 Back to the Kindergarten, Eventual Romance, F/F, Friendship, Friendship/Love, Gen, Shorty Squad
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-07
Updated: 2018-08-16
Packaged: 2019-04-19 19:16:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 14,807
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14243970
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissytheAngle/pseuds/MissytheAngle
Summary: Peridot felt some comfort from Steven and Amethyst's words on the train. Yet this terrible feeling of grief and heartbreak lingers. She wonders if she'll ever feel okay again.Perhaps time away from the barn, from Lapis Lazuli, however, will be for the better. Even if she doesn't realize it.





	1. Chapter One: Peridot

**Author's Note:**

> This story will probably be non-canonical within a month... exactly, actually. OH WELL! 
> 
> More tags will be added in as we go along.

They rode the train back home, the remainder of the afternoon passing by them like the sunflowers and the grassy fields in the background. Steven, Amethyst, and Peridot sat on the floor of the train car. Peridot dangled her feet outside the train.

 _Click, clack, click clack!_ went the train's wheels against the metal rails. Peridot's gaze rested on the ground they sped by, feeling the rush of air against her legs, against her hair.

Silence pervaded the cart; not out of awkwardness, but rather the desire to take in the scenes in front of them. They watched as animals skipped across the plains, rabbits and raccoons and even a deer. The lull of peace was like a breath of fresh air, which was a phrase Peridot understood came from the idea of relief and joy, and that she didn't actually need to breath in cool air to use said phrase.

She startled when Amethyst cried out into the quiet that they were at their stop. All three of them jumped off with less than graceful landings from the still moving train. Steven and Amethyst laughed when they straightened up, while Peridot just brushed off the dirt that coated her front.

Nighttime settled over the hills and the beach as the three walked through the temple door. No one else was inside, the room brightened when Steven flicked a switch.

"Is there anything else you want to do, Peridot?" Steven asked, walking backwards further into the room. "We've got all night."

"Oh, yeah!" Amethyst piped up. "We got a bunch of movies a while back, and they're all supposed to be hilarious. You could probably use a good laugh."

Peridot shied away but recollected herself. "No, thanks," she said, keeping her voice even. Exhaustion settled in as she stood in place for more than a few moments. "I think I'll just... go back to my, uh, my room."

Steven smiled. "That's okay, too. Today _was_ pretty tiring." Without warning, he pulled Peridot into a tight embrace, causing Peridot's face to fluster. "Thanks for hanging out with us, Peridot!"

"Um... you're welcome?"

Amethyst joined in, sweeping the two in her arms. "Hey, now, no leavin' me out in some Short Squad hugs."

Peridot found herself in the middle of a hug between the two same people the second time that day alone. The contact brought warmth across her body, and she smiled. It felt sincere and gentle, not forced or painful to wear. "Thank you," she said, not entirely sure what she was thanking them for—beside, well, the entire day they spent with her.

Steven giggled under his breath as they pulled away, releasing Peridot. Walking into the bathroom, she heard the creaks of the staircase to the floor with Steven's bed. She hesitated at the doorway, listening to the static of television, her fingers brushing the doorknob. A moment later, she stepped inside fully. At the sound of obnoxious, loud fighting noises, she shut the door, and the sounds were muffled.

Turning around, the first thing that gripped Peridot's attention was the messy disarray of the bathroom. With a critical eye, she only now seemed to catch the little details that now drove her up a wall. The carpet was skewed at an unattractive angle, and the corner was flipped over. The blanket she used as a makeshift bed had half fallen from the tub. Her tablet was left abandoned on the floor, screen faced down.

"I can't believe I just left it like this," she muttered to herself and spent the next minute fixing the carpet and the blanket. While small issues concerning the bathroom decor, by the time she finished, her head felt clearer. A breath of fresh air, perhaps.

Looking down, she smiled at Pumpkin, who slept atop her pillow, a gift from Steven. She snored lightly. Peridot brought her arms out, ready to take hold of her pet, but stopped and simply brushed her hand over Pumpkin's head, choosing not to disturb her pet's sleep.

She picked up the touchpad. Turning it around, she walked back toward the tub and perched herself inside, her legs dangling off of the edge. Though it made for awkward sitting, it certainly beat sitting on the slippery toiler or the cold tiled floor.

She immediately scrolled through the internet on her tablet, searching for something to distract her. After a minute, she found the site Steven had showed her that was made entirely for posting videos.

Amethyst had recommended a remedy to feeling down that was a slight improvement to listening to depressing songs from a genre that apparently no one liked anymore (Amethyst's words, not hers); silly animal videos. There was something entertaining about watching animals run around with gleeful expressions or falling backwards.

Peridot's cheek rested against the cool surface of the tub. It was easy to get lost in these videos, especially when she found one specifically showing cats being both vicious and adorable in one, like swatting at their owners or pushing something off of the table. And they would just meow or purr, swaying their tails like they did nothing wrong, looking cute yet sly while doing so.

Cats were her favorite.

A knock broke her attention away from the screen, and she nearly jumped out of her skin, her tired stupor gone. Before she could stand proper and call out, Amethyst peeked her head inside.

"Heyo, aheh," she laughed lowly, nervously. She stared into the bathroom, and once her gaze properly found Peridot, her eyes glinted with amusement. "Comfy in there?"

"Comfortable enough," said Peridot, shrugging. She shot Amethyst a look. "Don't people usually knock and then wait for a response rather than, you know... barge in?" she finished with a hint of growl.

Amethyst grinned. "Not this people. 'Sides, I knocked, at least. So I got it half right."

"Mhh..." Peridot glanced back down at her tablet.

Amethyst's smile fell away, her teasing expression slipping. "So, uh, ya mind if I pop in for a bit?"

Peridot again looked up. "Not at all. Although if you could close the door, that'd be great."

Amethyst stepped inside fully, shutting the door with a flourish. "No prob." Looking around awkwardly, she sat down on the floor it front of Peridot, who rose from her position to stare at Amethyst properly. "Not listening to that depressing music anymore, are ya?" Amethyst asked, pointing at the tablet in Peridot's hands.

"No. Instead, I'm watching what you recommended to me." Peridot decided to sit upright, leaning forward to let her arms rest against the rim of the tub.

Amethyst stood up and leaned against the edge of the bathtub as Peridot clicked on the video she paused on. The video continued with a cat pushing a glass object toward the edge of the table. The owner cried out in protest, but rather than stop, the cat looked at its owner directly in the eye before brushing the glass candle drop to the floor with a delicate yet noticeable crash. Peridot laughed, but only lightly. She was still smiling afterward.

Amethyst chuckled. "Man, cats are jerks."

"I know, aren't they great?"

"Oh, totally," Amethyst laughed. "But dogs are pretty good, too."

Peridot scoffed. "As if. Dogs may seem kind and loving, sure, but they aren't that smart—not like cats, anyway."

"That's why I like 'em!"

A warm glow encased Amethyst, and Peridot shielded her eyes from the brightness. With just one blink, Peridot was glancing own at a dog with short, perky ears and short, purple fur. Amethyst the dog sported a wide, confident smirk, sharp teeth sticking out.

"How can you resist such an innocent face?" Amethyst teased with a twinkle in her eye.

Peridot rolled her eyes, forcing back the smile that wanted to appear. "I'm sure I could manage."

"Well, then how 'bout _this_?"

Another glow that lasted but a second, and instead of a dog or regular Amethyst, Peridot's jaw fell at the sight of the purple cat with big, wide eyes and the look of that of a troublemaker.

A sparkle danced in Peridot's eyes. "So fluffy," she muttered under her breath, but loud enough for Amethyst to hear. She sat down, leaning over to press her hand over Amethyst's fur. As if overwhelmed, she let out a strange noise, somewhat like a gasp but not quite.

Amethyst chuckled. "We need to get you another pet. Maybe a cat."

Peridot frowned. "Pumpkin's enough."

"I know, but hey, with Pumpkin and Lion here, might as well have another animal wandering around. Why not?" Amethyst shrugged.

Peridot hummed in thought. "I suppose you have a point, and perhaps Pumpkin could have someone to play with, considering she doesn't seem to like Lion very much." 

"Pretty sure he tried to eat her at one point," said Amethyst with a grin, a laugh threatening to slip out.

"I know, considering I'm the one who had to get her out of his mouth!"

The threat became too much, and Amethyst started laughing out loud, falling to her side. "Aww, c'mon, that was so funny!" she said through her laughter.

Peridot stared at Amethyst, who was still a cat, eyebrows narrowed as if ready to retort that that isn't something to make fun of, but with only Amethyst's chortling filling the room, Peridot grinned to herself.

"At least Pumpkin didn't look too upset," she said, then let slip a small giggle.

Amethyst shapeshifted to her original form as she gradually calmed down. She stared at Peridot, who caught her staring rather quickly. Amethyst's gaze lingered a bit too long for Peridot's liking.

"Is there something on my face?"

"Uh, what?" Amethyst blinked, then gathered herself. "Oh, uh, no. Just... wondering."

"Wondering what?"

Amethyst hesitated, if only for a moment. "Just wondering... how you're feeling, I guess." She sat back down properly, crossing her legs. "Things have been crazy the past few days, after all." 

Peridot scratched her nose, almost expecting the question by now. Both Steven and Amethyst have both been usually cautious around her for the past few days, like she were delicate, broken. With Steven, she anticipated that, given his nature, but Amethyst caught her off guard. She wasn't sure how to feel about it.

"I'm as well as I could be, considering."

"Yeah." Amethyst blew out a breath. "I guess that's good. Better than, well, worse." She shrugged.

"But..." Peridot paused, thinking over her words. She crossed her arms, and her face fell. "I'm still somewhat upset. It's been a whole few days since, well, Lapis left. Shouldn't I feel better by now?" She glanced at Amethyst. "I thought I'd at least be over it, but I'm not."

Amethyst frowned. "'S not gonna go away that fast. These kinda feelings just stick around for a bit, no matter how much they suck."

"Of course," said Peridot bitterly, eyebrows furrowed as she glared at the ground, pressing her tablet against her chest. "Things are never easy here, are they?" After a lingering pause, her irritation gradually fell from her face. "Thank you for putting effort in trying to improve my mood, but you don't have to stay just for that reason. I'll be fine here."

"What?" Amethyst tilted her head with a bemused look. "Look, I doubt you're 'fine' and all, but I just wanted to hang out. I didn't come here with some sort of scheme to make you feel better or something."

"O-oh." Peridot's face grew red. "Of course."

"It's just that... geez, we haven't really hung out all that much in... heck, I don't even remember the last time. And when we do, most of the time, one of us is totally miserable." Amethyst paused, then started. "Uh, and I get why, since Lapis... well... you get what I mean. But still!"

Peridot blinked. "I didn't even notice. Interesting." Her gaze fell to the ground, one finger to her chin. _And whenever that happens, either of us and Steven, of course, are always trying to make the other feel better in some way._

It was hard to forget those moments, since they were part of the reason she became who she was today.

"Yup. Maybe one day we can change that." Amethyst chuckled, pulling Peridot from the depths of her thoughts. "Just, you know, hang out without any sorta drama."

Peridot nodded. She bit her lip and lowered her head. "I was so busy trying to make Lapis feel comfortable and at home to a point where I barely talked to the rest of you at all. In that case, it's my fault we haven't had time to hang out recently, and I'm sorry. Still, it would be nice to do something different."

Amethyst stayed silent for a suspicious amount of time. Peridot almost picked her head up, expecting Amethyst to somehow have vanished from the room without a sound, until Amethyst said in a low voice at Peridot's side, "Don't apologize over that, okay?"

"Um... okay."

Silence littered the room, but not the comfortable, soft kind that came with sitting outside by the barn as she watched the sun set. Peridot peered over at Amethyst and blinked to make sure she wasn't imagining things. Yet Amethyst glare at the wall, eyes brimming with withheld rage. Her lips moved around like they wished to open up, but she forced it shut.

"Uh, Amethyst?"

Amethyst turned to look at Peridot, her expression shifting in an instant. More neutral. Peridot was still sure, however, that in the depths of Amethyst's eyes, the anger still lingered. Held back. "No offense," said Amethyst in a teasing voice, "but this room sucks."

Peridot paused, opening her mouth to bring up what was on her mind. However, she let it slide for a moment. "It's not really my room, so I'm not offended."

"Even better." Amethyst stood up and grabbed Peridot's hand. With an awkward jerk, she brought Peridot onto her feet, earning a small, disgruntled noise from the small green gem. "Now let's get outta here."

Peridot nearly jumped at that. "Wh-what about Pumpkin?" Peridot asked, still clutching her tablet.

As if on cue, Pumpkin awoke from her peaceful slumber, eyes wide and perky with the blink of an eye. The little pet clambered over to the two standing gems, her tongue sticking out.

Amethyst smiled. "She can come, too. We're not going far."

"Then where are we going?" Peridot asked as Amethyst, who did not release Peridot's hand, pulled her out of the room. The living room of the Temple was borderline pitch black, save for the glint of the moonlight settling through the windows.

They stepped over the warp pad, and Amethyst brought them to the door of the Crystal Gem rooms.

The pieces came to Peridot quickly. "We're going to _your_ room?"

Amethyst laughed. "Yup, though maybe someday, we can get your your own room in here all by yourself. No need to take over Steven's bedroom, have a place all to yourself..." She shrugged. "It'd be neat."

"How would that work?" Peridot asked, stepping forward and observing the decor of the door, even if it wasn't much. Several gemstones occupied each side of the white star painted on the blue door. She recognized each one as every Crystal gem member—minus herself, of course.

"Ahhh... dunno. Hey, no one else has joined the team once I came 'round! But you deserve it."

Peridot straightened and looked at Amethyst, spurred from what little she could analyze of the door. "I do?"

"Totally, though that should be obvious."

As if that ended the conversation right then and there, Amethyst took one step closer and pulled at the fabric of her white shirt, revealing her gemstone. The purple gem on the door illuminated, and with a slimy split, the door opened, revealing a very, very purple room that could only be Amethyst's.

" _Welcome to mah room_!" Amethyst exclaimed once the door shut behind them.

Peridot had never been inside Amethyst's room, nor any of the other gems' rooms minus the room with the bubbled gems. And she certainly never tried to imagine the inside of Amethyst's room; it was near impossible to make a proper guess.

Piles upon piles of random assortments of garbage were strewn about the room. She could just barely see a waterfall cascading from a rock wall. Somewhere in the distance, a lake was still and small. A purple-ish hue accented the entire room from the shining purple walls of rock and crystals, as well as a light blue from the way the cavern extended out beyond her line of sight. Despite being behind Steven's small house, this room looked as if several times larger than his house in its entirely.

Peridot took a cautious step forward and approached the nearest pile of garbage, leaning toward it with an observant gaze. No sense was in this organization, clearly. There was a pizza box, a toilet let, a chair with one leg torn, and a jewelry box without any jewelry just to name a few.

"How much garbage do you have in here?" asked Peridot.

"Uh... lots!" Amethyst shrugged her shoulders. "Ya lose count eventually. I've been collecting all this for a loooooong time."

"Is there any sentimental value or purpose to any of this?"

Amethyst tilted her head with a pensive look that almost looked fake, or perhaps exaggerated. "Gee, I guess, but not like a lot of people keep things that mean something to them. Like, ya know, a picture from forever ago or something like that." She leaned over and picked up a random piece from the garbage pile—more specifically, an oar. "I borrowed this _wayyyy_ before Steven was around when we visited Italy—it's another country. Nothing big happened, not that I remember. But I kept it 'cause why not? I thought it was cool to have at the time."

Peridot made a noise to acknowledge what she said. "Well, first of all, borrowed implies you meant to return it."

"I forgot! 'Sides, it's been, like a hundred years, I think. They don't need it anymore." Amethyst dropped it back into the pile.

"So that's why you have all of this? Is any of it even organized?"

"Only in a way I know how," said Amethyst, sporting a crooked smile. "Not like I could explain my little system to anyone, though. Probably'd just confuse everyone. Either way, they're important but... not _that_ important, I guess."

"I see. Although, I'm sure there's a better purpose for all of this, as opposed to just sitting here. That's why we would use all of those random objects for our meep morps; I figured we might as well use those crates of useless junk for something rather than just, well, leave them there."

Peridot, as if now registering her own words, froze. She glanced at her hands, which had let go of the tablet once she allowed it to hover midair above her palms. Crossing her arms, she felt her cheeks warm up. With an awkward glance, Peridot saw the way Amethyst stared at her but said nothing about her cold expression.

"Ah." Amethyst shifted about with noticeable discomfort. The tip of her foot grazed the dirt. Fists clenched, she placed her arms over the back of her head. "Well, I'm not into that artsy crud. This is just my own thing. Nothing more, nothing less." She paused. "But, uh, if you do wanna use any of my stuff for your, uh, meep morps, go nuts. I doubt I'll miss a coupla things in here—"

"I don't think that's necessary," Peridot interrupted, albeit not harshly. Desperate, maybe. "That was always something... something me and Lapis did. Even if she wasn't enthusiastic about it, and didn't really put effort into her work like I did with mine. Still, it feels almost... wrong to just do them on my own now." Her shy gaze fixed on Amethyst, whose expression was hard and blank. "Is that weird?"

Amethyst's eyebrows were narrowed, a hint of that anger Peridot saw previously returning. Like last time, it was swept away with a mask of casualty. "Of course not. The things you did with Lapis obviously meant something to you, so you're still... getting used to trying things without her." Then her face lit up. "Like gardening!"

Peridot smiled. "It is nice to have something to do. You know, as a replacement for meep morps." She wrung her hands together, but after a moment, her nervousness faded. "So what are we doing in here, exactly?"

"Well, do you really wanna be stuck in that small room all night?" Amethyst gestured around the entire room. "I'm just sayin' that you can bunk here until you find a place of your own. You know, one that ain't a tiny little bathroom."

"In here?" Peridot spun around, hands resting at her hips now. How do you even know where to sleep?"

"Uh, my bed's right over there!" Amethyst pointed, but considering the size of the room, Peridot failed to pinpoint _where_ she was pointing. "I know my way 'round my own room, thank you!"

"I would hope you do."

Amethyst snickered, but forced it back upon seeing Peridot's confusion. "Just follow me."

The bed wasn't actually as far from the doorway as Peridot assumed, and the large, faded white mattress that occupied the empty space surrounded by garbage was a large giveaway.

Amethyst jumped and landed atop the mattress, which creaked against her weight. Throwing her arms behind her head, she lay down, letting her hair fall around her.

Peridot sat down on the ground beside the mattress, awkwardly sitting with her legs crossed. She picked up her tablet and looked down at it, but before she could turn it on, a voice cut her off.

"Not tired?"

Peridot just shook her head.

"So, wait, do you sleep? Like, at all?" Amethyst asked, her eyes locked sharply on Peridot.

Peridot let out a small noise. "Only when I absolutely need to. Like most gems." She shrugged. "And Peridot especially are designed to have longer stamina than most gems since we have multiple jobs to focus on. If we weren't working on one thing, it was another, so I'm pretty sure I can last several night, perhaps a week, without sleep. I have probably lasted—"

"You're rambling, Peri."

Peridot blinked, her cheeks warming up. "Oh, sorry."

"Don't apologize, dude, just sit." Amethyst sounded exasperated. Maybe tired, like Peridot. "Over here." She gestured around vaguely, but Peridot had a good grasp as to what she meant.

Too tired to say anything, Peridot inched closer to the mattress and placed herself atop it. She just sat, cross-legged, still not laying back. Her gaze was forward, but faraway.

"G'night, Per."

"... Good night, Amethyst." 

Amethyst fell asleep within minutes, based on the snoring beside Peridot, but Peridot's eyes remained open, her mind too loud for her to shut her eyes and dream. She hugged her legs and stared down at her tablet. 


	2. Chapter Two: Amethyst

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peridot wishes to visit the barn, hoping for some sort of closure.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My apologies for the lateness. I hadn’t planned to take this long with this chapter, which was laid out pretty well for the most part after I posted the first chapter. However, what with real life getting in the way… it wasn’t easy to take time to breathe. Got a new job, graduated college, moved into my friend’s apartment, and then some, all within the past month and a half. Suffice to say, I was busy. And since I'm still working and all that, that will stay that way. However, I honestly worked out a new, fresh outline for this story, and it's already a bit longer than planned, lol. So who knows how this will go?

Feeling a dampness on her chin and cheek—she must have slept on her own drool,  _ ugh _ —Amethyst groaned as her eyes fluttered open. She pressed a hand against the mattress to pull herself up and spun so her back sat against the bed. It creaked against her weight.

She could definitely use a new mattress. The one underneath her was just fine, old but it cradled her sleeping body sufficiently. Still, having a second one couldn't hurt...

Amethyst tilted her head to the side, anticipating the sight of Peridot sleeping on the opposite edge of the bed. Or perhaps she might just be sitting and scrolling through her touchscreen.

The other side of the bed was unoccupied, a bit of the edge pressed down from past pressure. Amethyst sat up, looking around for the sight of Peridot among the piles of her overwhelming treasures. She scoffed. Not a single green gem in sight.

Jumping off of the bed, Amethyst stood up and stretched her arms over her head. With one last look around in vain, she walked out of her room with a loud sigh. The door opened with its typical, slimy sound.

The second she stepped into the living room, she faintly heard the murmurs of conversation in the near distance. The voices were too low to catch anything actually said until she walked toward the stairs to Steven's bed and looked up.

Peridot sat on the floor in front of Steven's bed, while Steven sat beside her and ate a plate of waffles in front of him. He had one in his mouth while Peridot was speaking.

"—really watched much television recently... or at all," she was saying, crossing her legs as well as her arms. Her focus turned back to the television.

"Uh, hey, guys," said Amethyst once she reached the upper floor.

Steven smiled at her. "Hey, Amethyst." His phone lay at his side, silent and still, the screen facing upward.

"Hey." Peridot's reply was curt, and her attention remained on the screen.

"What'chu guys up to?"

"Peridot wants to watch some new TV shows, so I'm just introducing her to a few other ones I watch sometimes."

"Not big on that campy show anymore?" Amethyst's gaze shifted over to Peridot.

Peridot blinked, eyes sharp but unfocused. "You could say that."

Amethyst took a moment before realization struck. Her lips curled into a straight line. "Oookay. What're you showing her n—oh,  _ c'mon _ , Steven!" She cut herself off, throwing her arms in an exaggerated gesture toward the screen. It took a bit of willpower to not swipe the remote control from the floor. "You've got know about better stuff than  _ this! _

In that moment, an animated, sentient fork burst into tears on the screen, likely over something insignificant. Upon seeking comfort from a slice of bread, said bread eventually began crying as well. It went on like this for fifteen seconds, stagnant and loud—Amethyst counted, with great agony.

"I've shown her a couple other shows, like Captain Sun and GooseStories. Crying Breakfast Friends is good, though, isn't it, Peridot?" Steven turned around to face Peridot with an expectant gaze.

"It'd mindless entertainment, although it raises questions I didn't really expect to think over." Peridot crossed her arms, face stern. "Why in the world would kitchen utensils be crying  _ all the time _ ? What's causing them to be so upset? And whatever it is, don't you think they should learn to get over it and move on?"

Steven stared at her for a moment, expression hard to decipher for Amethyst. "Connie said they're meant to represent, well, anyone, I guess. It shows how it's perfectly okay to cry. Whether for small or big things, like getting a paper cut or..." His voice faded, and he chuckled nervously. "It's just nice to watch, too."

Peridot looked away for a brief moment, only to glance back with her eyebrows narrowed. "Well, I don't really want to watch anymore television right now."

"You have anything in mind, then?" Amethyst jumped in, leaning forward. "I don't think we're supposed to do anything today, so we're all free."

"Actually..." Peridot bit her lip. Her feet tapped together, her eyes grazing the floor.

"What's up? You have something in mind?"

Peridot's eyes jumped up to her, then Steven. Face a shade darker, she mumbled something under her breath.

"What?" Steven asked.

Peridot cleared her throat, shutting her eyes. "I want... I want to visit the barn!" She paused, then added hastily, "Or, well, where the barn  _ was _ , that is."

Amethyst's eyes grew, and looking at Steven, she wasn't surprised to see he was wearing a similar sort of shocked expression. Before either of them could reply, however, Peridot beat them to the punch.

"It was my home, after all. So I supposed that if I could check on where it... was, perhaps it would help me feel better." After another quiet moment, she looked more put together. "Plus, it has been a few days since the farm has been taken care of, and I'd like to check on our crops."

Amethyst wasn't sure for the other two, but for herself, she tried to sort out her thoughts while no one said anything. Would that even be a good idea, to visit the place that Peridot used to call home? No one else had so much as set foot on the area until now; they saw no reason to, what with there being nothing left behind.

Well, as Peridot pointed out, there was the farm, abandoned and likely threatening to wilt away at any point by now. It would die without someone to mend to it. Peridot looked serious, eyes flickering with determination. She wanted to take care of something that was just left behind. She wanted to do something, rather than sit in the bathroom wallowing in misery.

Steven spoke up first. "That's a good idea, Peridot. It has been a few days, so it might be a good idea to check up on your plants. And you know, maybe getting used to seeing the place, um, empty might be good for you. What do you think, Amethyst?"

Amethyst crossed her arms. Steven and Peridot caught her movement and looked up at her, all eyes focused directly against her. She shifted uncomfortably.

Finally, she sighed, her arms falling to her sides. "Sure, whatever." 

The way Peridot’s face lit up, even the littlest bit, made her answer feel easier to Amethyst, like a weight off her shoulders.

Still, even as they walked off to grab some materials for the farm, letting cheerful banter fall between the three of them, an unsettling feeling washed over Amethyst. Yet she said nothing, boring a smile that was hard to keep together.

***

The warp pad struck sharp blue light into the sky for but a brief moment before breaking apart. Steven, Amethyst, and Peridot stayed over the center of the warp pad. Their eyes grazed over what remained of Peridot’s old home.

In place of the barn Lapis stripped from the earth, a crater marked the ground. The lack of any structure made the area look wider and more open, but also desolate and empty. Old pipes were exposed from the dirt, but nothing came out. Aside from a light breeze caressing the plant life, everything was still. Everything was quiet; not even the bugs that perched on the grass made a sound. 

"Are you sure you wanna be here?" Amethyst asked, hands at her hips. She turned to Peridot and Steven. "This is kinda miserable." 

They stepped off the warp pad, walking closer to the open space. Peridot crossed her arms, eyes avoiding everyone else. "Yes. This  _ was  _ my home, after all," she said, with a bite to her words. 

Amethyst grimaced and without much thought, walked closer to the open space. The other two did not follow her. Her foot pressed over the dirt of the crater. It was rougher than the rest of the grassy area, dry and thick under her boot. 

Part of her anticipated—perhaps even  _ hoped _ —to find some remains of the barn. Some debris of fallen art, a book that slipped through the doorway, a decoration from the outside of the barn. Anything that could remind Peridot of home. 

Amethyst knelt down and pulled at something that caught her eye. However, she only found a wilted, brown blade of grass. With a noise of annoyance, she tossed the little blade to the ground, watching it flutter.

“She took the whole thing,” Amethyst muttered as the grass touched the rough earth, her voice quiet enough, concerned that Peridot would hear.

She knew Lapis did already. She didn’t  _ not _ believe Steven when he told her what happened between Lapis and Peridot. But that was only words, something she heard. To see it with her own eyes…

Nothing remained but ghosts, and to Peridot, memories that made her ache.

Amethyst clenched her fist and felt something boil within her. Whatever that something was felt red, if color was defined as a feeling. She looked around, struggling to not stomp around and level this entire area until it looked nothing like it did now, nothing to remain as a reminder of what was once here. Or to just start shouting to the sky, hoping that somewhere in space, her voice could be heard—

_ Relax. _

The tiny voice in the back of her subconscious called to her again, warning her with a single word that resonated throughout her body. Her hands rubbed across her face, and she blew out a noisy exhale. She stood there in silence, taking the moment to gather her senses and force her fists to loosen their tension.

“I wonder if our watering can is still around.” 

Peridot’s voice brought her back down onto Earth, and Amethyst turned around to see that the farm had taken Steven and Peridot’s attention. The two looked around the long stretching farm of plants that were taller than any of them.

“You really still want to come here every day and take care of your farm?” Amethyst asked as she approached them.

Steven and Peridot glanced over their shoulders upon hearing her voice. The corn patches reached high and far. Hoses surrounded the field, but they were turned off. Peridot shrugged. “Not necessarily farm.” She sulked a little. “I doubt I’ll continue farming more plants and vegetables here… or anywhere, perhaps. I don’t want to start anything when she’s not—here, that is, I think I should at least take care of what’s still here.”

“You  _ think  _ you should?” Amethyst repeated, crossing her arms and her voice rising with apprehension.

“If that’s what she wants, Amethyst, then that’s fine,” said Steven, a hand on Peridot’s shoulder. “Although she’s right, you don’t  _ have  _ to do anything. You should only do it if you really want to.”

“Well, I can’t just leave them here!” Peridot exclaimed. “They’ll wilt and die without someone to take care of them.”

Distress washed over her face, pure and genuine distress. Multiple emotions flew through Amethyst, like several attacks to her body at once, and she hadn’t the faintest what to do with any of them. All she could manage to think was  _ Stay cool. Don’t do anything stupid, stupid. _

"I guess,” Amethyst managed against her raging emotions. She shrugged lazily. “Still, don’t force yourself or anything.”

“It only takes a little time out of my day, or…” Peridot hesitated, bringing her fingers to her chin. “Well, Lapis always watered the plants, but I’m sure I could create some sort of watering system for the whole farm that doesn’t require her assistance. It would certainly beat trying to water every… single… plant here every day.” Peridot shuddered as she glanced around the farm and its vastness.  

“And we can help,” Steven piped up, excitement bright in his eyes.

“That won’t be necessary,” Peridot dismissed, waving her hand to the side. “I’m sure once I find the right supplies, putting it together will be easy.”

“And just where are ya gonna get those supplies?” Amethyst asked, the question mixed with teasing and a challenge.

Peridot opened her mouth to retort, but shut it shortly after. Amethyst grinned, knowing she had won this fight. “In that case, then yes, I could use your help.”

Steven and Amethyst smiled at one another.

“I’ll just need the chalkboard to design a—or, er, we should go back to the Temple for some blueprints. Or just paper; whatever you have.” Peridot stared down at the ground, face stern with concentration. With a sigh, she glanced over Amethyst’s head. “And then there’s… well, this.”

She didn’t need to gesture anywhere for Amethyst to tell what she was referring to. Silence carried over them like a heavy blanket, until Peridot took a few strides forward, away from the patches of corn and toward what little remained of her home.

Steven glanced at Amethyst, eyes wide with concern. Amethyst sighed, and they followed after Peridot, who stopped in front of the crater. They stood on either side of her, not saying a word, letting their presence say what was needed.

“I haven’t been here since she left, and I didn’t… really look at this when she did.” Her gaze was unfocused, too far away for either Amethyst or Steven to know where she was. “I think I was too… shocked, perhaps. Like, I thought my words of encouragement would be enough! But… they weren’t.” Her eyelids fell halfway, stress wrinkling under her eyes. “What more could I have done?”

“Nothing!” Amethyst exclaimed, not bothering to fix her pitch. “Well, you could’ve just trapped her here, but—well, something tells me that’d end in a disaster!”

“You did the best you could,” Steven muttered with thick disappointment in his tone. “And honestly, I didn’t really do anything. I wanted her to do what she wanted, but… perhaps I should’ve done more.”

Amethyst’s eyebrows narrowed. “Now  _ you’re  _ blaming yourself? Are you kidding me?”

The other two jumped at the sharpness in her voice. “It’s just…” Steven’s voice caught in his throat, as if still recovering from the jump. “We’re her friends, so I feel like we could've done things... differently."

“Hey, c’mon, none of  _ this  _ is your fault!” Amethyst threw her arms out, spread out as far as they could, and turned her body to direct her gesture to the empty space of where the barn once sat. “This whole spot is just empty, but you didn’t take the barn away! Or you!” She pointed at Peridot, who flinched.

Steven smiled, though sadly. “I know, it’s just that… I was starting to think that Lapis had finally started gotten used to Earth. She seemed happy.” He turned over to Peridot. “Didn’t she, Peridot?”

Peridot hesitated, foot pawing at the ground. “Yeah, I suppose. She had seemed… a bit better the last few days before you were taken to Homeworld. That's when everything got... pretty bad.” She rubbed her arm awkwardly.

“Doesn’t seem like she was all that happy, if she just booked it like that.”

Steven and Peridot recoiled, eyes widening. All four eyes on Amethyst.

_ Crud.   _ Amethyst scoffed. No turning back now. “She could’ve helped us, ya know. But she didn’t. She just left you guys! That just sucks. It’s like she didn’t even care!”

Peridot flinched again, something flickering in her eyes. It faded as quick as it came. Steven still looked shell-shocked. 

“Amethyst—”

“Of course she cares!”

Steven took a step aside at Peridot’s exclamation. Peridot’s expression, her posture, melted into something hot and stiff. Her hands were tightened into tense fists at her sides. 

"Oh,  _ c'mon,  _ Peridot, I'm just saying th—"

"I hardly see that as fair, since you don't know her at all!" Peridot shouted, all reservations brushed away. "You barely hung out with us at the barn. You just think she ran away without even considering us one bit? She wanted us to come with her. So how could you think she doesn't care?" 

Amethyst stepped back, but her voice remained unwavering. "So it's cool that she just took your home, with all that crud you worked on? And left you  _ and  _ Steven?"

Peridot, too, did not waver at the biting remark. Her eyes, however, looked a little glossy. "She's coming back! And she'll bring our stuff back, too. And things can go back to normal, just like it should." 

"Well, what if she doesn't?"

Peridot's stare grew cold. 

Steven's jaw dropped. 

Amethyst wanted to punch herself.

But not just because she knew she said something stupid the moment after the sentence left her mouth. 

Peridot's gaze, while hard and cold, began to slowly crumble. As if realizing this, she glared at Amethyst harshly. "She's going to come back." Her voice was like steel, but after a pause, her voice afterward cracked. "She has to! Why wouldn't she? If she just left because of the Diamonds, then she'll come back when everything has calmed down!" 

Amethyst grew miserably uncomfortable at the way Peridot's steely voice became more of a ramble, desperate and pathetic. She took a step forward to reach out, and Steven, closer to Peridot than her, said, "Don't worry, Peridot. It'll be okay—"

"Of course it will!" Peridot exclaimed, a bit too loudly. "She wouldn't just leave us behind. She's our friend, and friends don't run away from each other. She was just scared and wasn't thinking clearly, as you do when you're scared. And now she's gone." She started pacing, her fingers rubbing together anxiously. "She's gone, and all I have left is Pumpkin."

Amethyst wanted to say,  _You still have us,_ but it felt wrong to say at the moment.

That, and Peridot exploded, still pacing, voice still scratchy,  "S-she chose not to be there for me when I needed her more than anything!" 

No one responded, silence thundering with a vicious quake. The air was cold and thick, like the tension lowered the temperature. Steven and Amethyst shot each other brief looks before returning their attention to Peridot, who wiped at something on her face. Amethyst's face fell, a mercilessly painful feeling dropping into her stomach. 

Several emotions flickered across Peridot's face—shock, horror,  _ anger,  _ grief, oh so much grief. 

Amethyst's own anger had vanished, wheezed out of her like she had been kicked. The way Peridot looked at her, she might as well have been. 

"P-Peridot..." Steven said uneasily, taking one slow step at a time to approach her. 

Without a word, Peridot ran toward the warp pad.

"Wait!"

Peridot was whisked away within the blue light, the sharp sound of warping loud and crisp to their ears. 

Amethyst clenched her fists and threw them to her sides. "Great... just great..." she muttered.  _ Me and my big fat mouth.  _

Steven said nothing, at first, letting awkwardness settle for  _ way too long _ . He looked close to tears, but also like he was holding them back, which did nothing to improve Amethyst's mood. That said, when he looked to Amethyst, he didn't look mad, which somehow made her feel worse. 

Shoving his hands in his pockets, he sauntered over to the warp pad. Amethyst followed behind him, and they were sent through the blue warp light back to the Temple.

In the brief time in the light, Amethyst couldn't handle the silence any longer. "Sorry, dude. I didn't mean to blow stuff up like that."

Steven looked over at her, expression only lifting a little. "I get it, but you've got way more apologizing to do for someone else."

Amethyst understood and just nodded. 

When they arrived at the Temple, Amethyst nearly jumped out of the warp pad. They glanced around the room, calling out Peridot’s name but gaining no response in the aftermath. The door to the bathroom was open, but Pumpkin was the only occupant, snoozing and remaining ignorant to the stress in the building. A hush fell across the room as they waited for Peridot’s voice in vain.

The Temple door opened, with Pearl stepping out. She glanced between the two, and as if noting the distress in their features, stared at them, brow quirked.

“Have you seen Peridot?” Steven asked before Pearl could open her mouth.

Pearl blinked but gathered herself. “I thought she was with you.” Her eyebrows furrowed, features hardening. “Did something happen?"

“We kinda got into a fight,” Amethyst admitted, a hand rubbing the back of her neck. She avoided Pearl’s gaze for her own sake. “And she went through the warp pad before we could stop her. We thought she’d be here or something…”

Pearl sighed. Even if Amethyst wasn’t looking at her, she could only imagine the stern gaze Pearl dropped over them—well,  _ her  _ more specifically. “She can’t have gone far if she just left. But you don’t think she could have gone anywhere else? Not just here?”

Amethyst’s gaze remained on the floor, but not because she was unable to look at Pearl. Her frown deepened. “I can think of some places.”

Pearl made a noise of acknowledgement. “Then I’ll check a few other locations, in case she went someplace… a bit more random.”

Amethyst didn’t cross that out of her mind. Still, the image of Peridot, so swept up in emotions, throwing caution into the wind and letting the warp pad take her wherever it pleased, made her feel bitter, her guilt gnawing at her on the inside at this point.

“I’ll ask around Beach City. In case someone in town has seen her,” said Steven, eyes hardened with determination. “We’ll find her."

Pearl left first, vanishing within the colors of the warp pad. Steven and Amethyst exchanged one last, knowing look. Steven nodded, and he opened and closed the door behind him, leaving Amethyst alone in the Temple.

Not wanting to stay that way for long, however, she made her way back to the warp pad. She had one absolute location in mind, one that, if she didn’t find Peridot there, would leave her without a clue where her friend went. And the warp pad let her drift there.

When Amethyst opened her eyes, she found herself surrounded by the dark colors and the emptiness of the Prime Kindergarten.

Deciding not to linger long, she jumped to the ground and glanced in the only two directions one could go in this part of the kindergarten. Given Peridot’s green body and yellow hair, Peridot herself would stand out among the darker, duller, more lifeless colors of the towering cliffs here.

Amethyst made her way in one direction she knew would led her to Peridot. Even if that led her nowhere, and she had to eventually walk her way to the other, it didn’t matter to her. With guilt itching her like a scratch at her side, she refused to leave until every inch of the kindergarten was inspected.

She was so certain Peridot would be here…

Amethyst made another turn around a corner after several minutes of walking and wandering and keeping a watchful eye out. Before she made another step, she froze.

A little sigh escaped her, relief expanding.

Peridot sat in front of the dirt patch they dug up, her back towards Amethyst. Her fingers traced the dirt, the other hand wrapped around her knees. If she had heard Amethyst’s footsteps at any point, then she did not care enough to move. If she heard Amethyst walking slowly toward her, she did not visibly react. Even as Amethyst stood just a few feet behind her, Peridot continued to trace her fingers in the dirt, dragging them at weeds left over from their failed gardening.

“... H-hey… Peri.” Amethyst’s voice was low. She felt minuscule all of a sudden.

Peridot pulled her hand from the dirt and wrapped it, too, around her legs, hugging herself tightly. She sighed, one breath expressing so much exhaustion. “Hey.”

Silence followed them again, Amethyst continuing to stand. She couldn’t find it within herself to just sit down beside Peridot. Not right now. What could she say?

There was only one thing she could think to say. “I’m, uh, I’m sorry I snapped like that. Should’ve just kept my dumb mouth shut.”

Peridot said nothing at first, just let Amethyst’s apology hang in the air. Amethyst shifted uncomfortably beside Peridot, wondering what to do next. While it had been long since her old days of being obnoxious become more mature and wise, this wasn’t her forte, even now. Comforting someone wasn’t one of her strengths.

“Perhaps you should’ve, but… it doesn’t matter…” Peridot muttered at last, tugging Amethyst away from her internal struggles.

Amethyst glared at her—not like she’d notice, though. “Well, yeah, it does. It’s my fault you’re upset, isn’t it?”

Peridot turned, eyes glassy, but no tear stains touched her cheeks. But then she turned away again. “I’m not mad at  _ you  _ , if that’s what you’re wondering.”

“I… well… g-good?” Amethyst struggled, not sure how to respond. She paused, questioning the way Peridot said that. “Are you… mad at Lapis?”

Peridot shook her head, not even taking a second to think it over. “Should I be?”

Amethyst grimaced. “I mean, she  _ did  _ take away your home and everything, but… I don’t know.” In that moment, a neutral answer felt the safest, with Amethyst fearing anything else would trigger harsh emotions from Peridot one way or the other.  

“With all that happened, I probably should be. The place I called home is gone, all of my belongings with it. My roommate, my friend, just left me behind. Even after all that I said and did for her, it wasn’t enough, I guess.” Her voice rose the longer she ranted, and she pulled herself from within her knees, which splayed on the dirt. Yet no anger was conveyed in her voice; her words were still hollow. “Now that I say it out loud, I have every right to be mad, but I’m not.”

Peridot leaned forward to pick up the nearest withered, lifeless flower. “If anything, I…” She sighed. “I miss her.”

The flower crumbled in her grasp, pieces scattering across the ground around her.

“I want her back.” Her voice quivered.

Amethyst just stared at her, mouth agape but no words coming out. And even if she thought to speak, she would have no clue  _ what  _ to say. What  _ could  _ she say? Bits of anger played along inside her, but looking at Peridot in front of her, looking smaller than she usually did, she couldn’t bring herself to let it loose. Not again.

"I know" was all she could say. 

Peridot said nothing, and the minute was filtered with a bitter quiet that sliced through the air. Amethyst rubbed her neck awkwardly.

“I don’t… really want to talk about it anymore.” Peridot curled into herself again, arms tightening around her knees. Her gaze avoided Amethyst, but Amethyst saw the shift in her eyes, the crumbling of what remained of a facade. “I’m sorry.”

“Quit apologizing. You don't have to talk about it."

Peridot murmured a noise of acknowledgement, not even raising her head to look up at Amethyst.

Amethyst again moved her body about with uncertainty. “Do you, uh… do you… want to be alone?”

Peridot paused, and Amethyst saw the contemplation in her features. “No.” Her voice was stern, but shaky.

Amethyst opened her mouth again, tempted to ask if Peridot wanted to wait here while she got Steven, so all three of them could sit together. Whether in silence or letting conversation flow through the desolate area, maybe three wouldn’t be a crowd, but a comfort.  

Again, however, Peridot’s small form stuck out to Amethyst, looking particularly tiny in the mouth of the Kindergarten. Amethyst sighed, knowing she wasn’t going anywhere.

Amethyst took a few steps forward, standing to Peridot’s side before sitting down. While allowing for some distance between them, she still stood close enough to Peridot, as if silently acknowledging the allowance of physical contact, should Peridot need it.

Peridot sat still, and neither of them said a thing. Yet this time the stillness was a bit more peaceful, rather than tense or stiff. Amethyst stared off far in the distance at absolutely nothing.  

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really worried about this chapter for a long time, and not just because of the delay what with real life and all.
> 
> With some lines I wrote, I just want to say this isn't meant to be some sort of Lapis bashing fic. I find Lapis to be a very interesting, complex, and deep character with intriguing flaws, and I look forward to her character development (at worst, I have problems with the fans who dismiss her flaws which make her so interesting in the first place, but that's a bucket of worms I'll keep my mouth shut about for now). I just think that this is how Amethyst would take this situation. I don't want this to come across as me attacking Lapis, that's all.
> 
> That said, this chapter took far too long. It went through several drafts and changes until I just got tired of it and decided to throw this draft against the wall and hope it sticks. But for the most part, I think it works.


	3. Chapter Three: Steven

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Steven and Connie are spending the day together, only to have someone else join their company.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gyuh! One day I shall not take two months to update. But I can't quite get a handle on juggling a fulltime job and writing just yet. One day... one day...
> 
> Though to be honest, this one was pretty hard to get a handle on. Like I said, I take the subject of this story very seriously, and don't want to step on any toes or hurt anyone's feeling by how I feel about "Raising the Barn." Though I don't think this one is too.. Lapis critical, at least compared to the previous chapter. Remember, I love Lapis.

"So she's gone?"

Steven gave a quick nod, pulling his gaze away from Connie's. A tear glistened in one of his eyes, but he brushed it off. The last thing he wanted was to once again upset Connie with his own crying. He certainly didn't want to let sadness overwhelm him whilst comforting Peridot and taking her to her temporary home in the bathroom. And even that night, he had tried to let ambient, background sounds distract him before he drifted off to sleep.

"Oh, I'm sorry, Steven." Connie lightly touched his knee, bringing him back from such a depressing memory, which was for the best. It wasn't like him to linger on moments like that. He glanced up at Connie, feeling warmth in his chest upon seeing the smile on his friend's face. "Even though she left, I'm sure she'll come back. I know you two are really good friends."

"I know." The conviction in his tone did not waver. Steven took hold of his feet and rocked back and forth on the couch they were both sitting on. "I can't help but wish that I had a way to tell her that she doesn't have to run away from Earth or the Diamonds. That we can be there for her."

"Yeah, I get it. When she does come back, I'm sure you two will have plenty to talk about." Her eyebrows curved with worry. "How're you dealing with it right now?"

"Oh, um... alright." He rubbed the back of his neck. "It was hard to see her... fly off and all, but then I had to help with Peridot. She was taking it so much harder. I think she's doing better now, though. Me and Amethyst helped her a bit, though I know she still misses Lapis. We all do."

Connie pursed her lips. She gave him a scrutinizing look, but her expression became more neutral when she said, "Well, that's good. But... don't be afraid to talk to me about... anything, okay?" Her eyes burst with fierceness born from grave concern. "Since we're talking again, I just wanted to let you know."

"Thanks, Connie." Steven smiled, comforted plenty just by being with Connie again. He then let out a breathy laugh. "Gosh, we've been talking forever about what's happened with me and in Beach City. I'm sure it's been crazy for you, too."

"Not... really. Nothing like joining a band or anything." Connie gave him an awkward grin, scratching under her ear.

"Your cut your hair, though!"

She blushed and unconsciously pulled at her short, bouncy curls. "Y-yeah, I did. I just wanted something different. My mom was surprised, since I always preferred to keep it long. But my hair stylist did a great job." She cleared her throat. "I've also been trying to be... a bit more social, I guess, like meeting with some kids from school and around the street.

"Think I could meet some of them someday?"

She frowned in thought, turning away. "Ohhhh, I don't know—uh, of course!" Connie giggled, but she quieted, face falling. "I did that and practiced violin _and_ practiced with my sword in the backyard when my parents weren't home, since they're still... a little nervous about that part of my life."

Steven just stared at her, eyes wide. "Wow. You were busy."

"I mostly did it to... keep myself busy. It was pretty exhausting, actually." She glanced down at her feet.

Steven frowned, but before he could throw out what was probably his tenth apology to her, she continued talking.

"And well, whenever I _did_ have free time, I had plenty to read. For example, I started this new fantasy book series."

Steven's eyes sparkled. He was already interested. "What is it?"

"I actually have it on me—one sec." Connie dug into her duffle bag. From the very bottom of the bag, she pulled out a book with a worn out, brown spine and spiraling writing on the front alongside a nature themed cover. "It's about this faerie who's banished from her own land for entering human's territory and talking to humans—it's a cardinal rule not to. So she loses her wings and most of her faerie magic, and she's forced to live in the human world forever."

Time was lost between Connie and Steven as the former gushed over her newest book, tossing out grandiose gestures as she explained the basics of the fantastical worldbuilding ("I won't give away everything, though," she added with a wink). Staring and listening intently brought Steven into a state of zen, and he'd join into the conversation with questions or excited gasps.

Time was lost to them, so much so that they at first failed to notice how much had passed until the warp pad lit up and activated. They turned, catching on the clock that two hours had passed since Connie had arrived. They giggled in embarrassment, but then glanced at their new company.

"Oh, hi, Peridot," said Connie with a smile.

"Hey, Peridot!" Steven waved.

"Hello, Steven. Connie." Peridot's reply was curt, and her gaze remained on the clipboard in her hands. Steven was glad to notice that she was focused on something that did not involve misery or locking herself in the bathroom for hours straight.

"How's your project going?" he asked.

"It's making progress, now that I have all the necessary materials... thank you, by the way," she said, her eyes meeting his, if only briefly.

"Of course." He smiled. "If you need any help, I'm sure Pearl would—"

"I'd... rather work on this myself, actually," Peridot cut Steven off, although not harshly. Still, after a pause, she added as an afterthought, "But the thought is appreciated."

Steven nodded. "It's alright. But we're always around to help."

Peridot nodded back, but remained silent. Her gaze shifted quickly between Steven and Connie, as if she were immersed in a game of tennis. One of her eyebrows quirked. "So let me get this straight," she said, breaking the awkward silence. "You two are, uh, hanging out again?"

"Uh, yes," Connie answered, glancing quickly at Steven.

"And you two are friends again?"

"We were always friends, Peridot," said Steven. "We just got into a small fight."

Peridot squinted at them. "But you fought and then chose not to talk to each other for an extended period of time. And I noticed you kept staring at your phone in this time, like you were hoping for her to respond." She pointed at Steven.

Steven flinched, abruptly feeling flustered. He couldn't look at Connie at the moment. "Uh, yeah, we did do that!" he said, his voice rising an octave or two too high. "But why're you asking?"

"But now everything's just... back to normal?" she finally finished, looking genuinely confused.

Steven finally mustered the courage to spare a look at Connie, noticing the concerned look on her face, one he likely expressed at the moment. As if they had similar thoughts.

"Well, things aren't exactly normal—then again, our lives aren't really normal in the first place." Connie shrugged. "I needed time to sort my thoughts out. I was, um, kind of stressed and needed to think about what I was feeling before I could probably talking about them." Her gaze softened.

"What's different now," Steven continued for her, turning to Peridot, who just blinked and stared, "is that we learned from our fight. So it's not really the same. we grew so we know we don't do anything silly or... kinda stupid that could hurt the people we love. I realized that sometimes I should think about what I do, and how it can make others feel." He fidgeted with his fingers then looked down at his busy hands. "Since, you know, I kinda just gave myself up to the Diamonds and made everyone really worried."

Peridot hummed in deep thought, face tense but not showing an ounce of upset. She crossed her arms, the clipboard still between her fingertips but forgotten. "I see."

"So, Peridot, got any plans for the rest of the day?" Connie asked.

Peridot shrugged. "Aside from finishing up the blueprints and constructing my project, not really."

"Hey!" Steven burst out, mostly out of impulse from an idea that just popped into his head. Peridot jumped back, and Connie gave him a wide-eyed, curious look. "We were going out front for some training. You should join us!"

"Me? Training with you guys?" Peridot repeated with a slightly caught off guard tone.

"Sure!" Connie replied with an upbeat grin. She looked at Steven again. "It's been a while, and we were due for some training together anyway; that way we won't get rusty."

“I’ve never even had training to begin with!” said Peridot. Her face fell. “Back at the barn, at best, I was able to throw cans and various other metals around, but I never bothered to ask to train with Lapis.”

An uncomfortable silence filled the air, and Steven wasn’t sure what to do with it. He looked at Connie, who looked just as awkward as he felt. After the moment passed, however, he gained a boost of confidence from within, and stared at Peridot.

“Then we can help you start! And we can get the other Crystal Gems to help out in the future!” he said, standing up.

“Admittedly, it’d be good to start training now. What with the Diamonds and all…” Peridot murmured, glancing down at her little feet.

Connie jumped to her feet, as well, and placed herself at Peridot’s side. “It’ll be great,” she said, a hand on Peridot’s shoulder. “Now let’s go, before the sun starts setting. That way, I can help you guys before having to head home.”

The three of them made their way outside into the warm beachside air, but only after Steven took some empty soda cans from the recycling for Peridot to use, as well as a trash can lid. The sky was still a brilliant blue, although the sun had begun its descent toward the depths of the ocean. Connie gently set her bag in the sand before taking out Rose Quartz’s sword, which glinted in the sunlight.

“Have you ever trained someone else before?” Peridot asked, eyebrow raised.

Steven thought it over for a moment. “Well, no, but it can’t be that hard! Pearl always made it look easy when she trained me.”

Peridot rolled her eyes, although Steven thought nothing of it. Instead, he tried to think of the right way to start this. If Peridot wanted to train to fight, she’d need to learn how to use those metal objects as weapons, whether for attack or defense.

“How about Peridot practices holding the lid as a shield, and I attack her to see if she can hold on?” Connie offered while Steven thought.

“You’re gonna attack me with that?!” Peridot exclaimed, eyes wide and focused on Connie’s bright pink, very sharp sword.

“Don’t worry, Peridot, I won’t swing too hard. It’s only training, after all, and it’s your first session.”

“And you can attack me with the cans!” said Steven. He brought his shield into existence. “Do your worst!”

Peridot bit her lip.

***

Training lasted well into half an hour, with each member jumping around. Things were thrown, swords slashed the air, and a soft thud came with each impact against Steven's shield. Steven internally but nonetheless felt hesitant at the idea of training anyone, having only ever been on Peridot's side of the scenario before.

Yet within moments, it was as if no instructions were needed, no commands needed to be called.

And by the end of the half hour, Peridot was smiling. They were laughing, until they have to defend themselves from oncoming blows via light sword slashes and thrown metal cans.  

It was when Connie shouted out, "Think we could use a water break?" that they decided to sit down closer to the beach. Steven took a minute to head back inside and grab some water bottles for himself and Connie. Peridot just stood behind them, levitating more metal cans and trying out more moves.

After a brief, quiet moment, Connie pointed over Steven's shoulder. "Oh, hey, I didn't even notice that before. What's going on over there?"

Steven and Peridot glanced where Connie's finger pointed and caught sight of the new scenery that stood out on the beach by the boardwalk. Workers in similar polo shirts were working on setting up a stage, the stage, Steven recalled, that was always used for big performances in Beach City. A couple of indistinguishable bystanders stood several feet away to watch.

“I don’t know.” He wracked his brain of what—or rather, who—could be using the stage within the next few days. It struck him within seconds. “Maybe Sadie Killer and the Suspects are performing!”

“The Who and the What now?” Peridot asked, looking utterly baffled.

“It’s Sadie and the Cool Kid’s new band!”

“We should check it out!” Connie suggested, her sword sitting limply in her hands, the tip stabbing into the grains of the sand. She looked at Peridot. “If you’re alright with ending training for today, that is.”

Peridot’s nose scrunched up. “But we just started. You’re really going to just change your plans like that because of a stage?”

“Connie’s coming over tomorrow again, anyway. We can pick right back up then, if you want.”

Peridot groaned and rolled her eyes.

“C’mon, Peridot, you deserve a break.” His gaze softened. “I bet you were working on the farm all day today—”

“Ehhhhh, perhaps,” Peridot murmured. “What’s your point?”

He frowned. “You don’t need to work so much just to distract yourself.”

Peridot stiffened, and Steven knew he caught her.

Connie walked to Steven’s side, smiling a small smile, something careful and gentle. “Steven told me what’s been going on, and… well, it sounds like you’ve been through a lot. And take it from someone who, uh, well, just a couple of things herself:  stressing about it will just make it so much worse.” She blushed just a touch. “So just… know when to give yourself and your mind a break.”

Peridot stared at Connie for the longest time. Steven wasn’t sure what to make of Peridot's expression. Though it looked like she was absorbing Connie’s words, considering their suggestion, she also looked as if she wanted to say something snippy and snarky, as per usual concerning Peridot. Yet she was metaphorically biting her tongue, eyes wide.

Then she looked down, briefly shying away. “Uh, alright. Let’s go check the stupid band.”

Connie’s smile widened, though just barely. She took Peridot by the wrist. “It'll be worth it, I'm sure."

“They totally are! You should hear them!” Steven cheered as they made their way across the beach and toward the stage.

Halfway to their destination, Steven managed to distinguish the workers and the bystanders. Most of the workers seemed to be unfamiliar workers that came to Beach City for the job, people who he hadn’t the faintest of. However, among the workers was _Jamie,_ to his surprise, attempting to carry a heavily loaded cardboard box with his skinny arms, with very little success at that.

“Hey, Jamie!” Steven shouted as he reached the stage. He jumped onto the platform and offered his arms out to help wordlessly.

Jamie must have read his mind, because he handed the box to Steven, also without a word. The box weight like a feather to Steven. Jamie laughed. “Thanks, Steven. You’re a lifesaver. It, uh, goes right over there.”

Steven just nodded and followed Jamie’s gesture to the back of the stage. “So what’re you going helping set the stage? Are you helping Sadie Killer and the Suspects with their costumes or something?”

Confusion flickered on Jamie’s face. “Sadie Killer and the…? Oh!” Confusion turned into realization, and Jamie’s eyes were wide. “Oh yeah, I forgot to tell you, didn’t I? Though I really should’ve. You’ll get a kick out of this.” Taking a moment, Jamie placed his hand under his chin, and supported his elbow on his other arm. He straightened his posture and asked in a low, melodramatic voice, “Tell me, Steven. Are you familiar with… _improv!?_ ”

Steven mimed the pose and said in just as dramatic a voice, “No, I… _haven’t!”_

“Oh.” Jamie dropped his arms and sighed. “Well, improv is the art of creating your own scene with only your imagination. No script, no direction. It’s utter madness on the stage!”

“Woah!" was all Steven could say, shocked awe sparkling in his eyes.

“I know! You should join! We’re starting them once a week next week.”

Steven had to take a minute to think it over, but eventually and simply replied, “I'll think about it, but it sounds fun. Can my friends join, too?”

“The more the merrier, of course. I mean that, seriously,” Jamie added with a deadpan. “We only have three people—one of those is me.”

Steven glanced behind him, noticing Connie and Peridot did not join him on the stage. They were talking with the bystanders, who happened to be Sadie and Jenny. They stood next to one another, both of their attention focused on the stage. His smile widened, and he waved. “Oh, hey, Sadie! Hey, Jenny!”

“Hey, Steven!” Jenny shouted, and they and Connie and Peridot made their way to the front of the stage, where Steven sat to let his feet dangle on the edge.

“How’s it going?” Sadie asked.

“Great! Jamie’s making an improv group!"

“Oh, yeah… that.” Sadie shrugged her shoulders and grimaced. “My mom’s all signed up for that.”

“Barb’s an improv genius!" said Jamie. "I really believed her the other day when she accidentally set the bank on fire.”

“Who just sets a building on fire?” Peridot asked, arms crossed and with a look of disgust. "I thought humans preferred the exact opposite."

“No, no, she didn’t actually,” said Jamie, waving his arms. “Although if you were there, you’d swear she did.”

“... I still really don’t get it.” Peridot shook her head.

Jamie frowned but collected himself. “Let me demonstrate to you, then.” He cleared his throat and gesture his arms toward Peridot. The others around them stepped aside to give Peridot more space. “Excuse me, ma’am, could you hand me those nails to fix this roof?” He again gestured, but in front of himself.

“I don’t have any nails!” Peridot exclaimed. "I left them in a toolbox in the bathroom."

“It’s improv, Peridot,” said Steven, wearing what he hoped was an encouraging smile. “It’s all fake. He’s just pretending to fix a roof. And you pretend to help him.”

Peridot stared at him, still a little disbelieving. “Hm…”

Jamie clapped his hands together, bringing everyone's focus toward him. “And never forget the number one rule of improv:  Yes, and.”

“Yes, and what?”

“Whatever you want!” Jamie spread his arms out wide. “It’s improv, a brave and exciting form of acting that requires an extended imagination and talent, yet anyone can do it if they desire! Anything goes!” He straightened up. “Now can you please pass me the nails?” He held a hand out.

Peridot still had a look blended with confusion and distrust, like she still was not on board with Jamie’s request. Despite this, she replied, albeit hesitantly, “Err, yes and… I give them to you.” There was a beat, and she then offered both hands held together for the phantom nails in her hands.

Jamie gave his thanks as he took the nails made of air and placed them at his side. “Oh, and could you pass me the hammer? It’s right there,” he continued, pointing at a particular spot at Peridot’s side.

“Yes, and…” Peridot again took a moment to respond, but there was a spark in her eyes, glinting with purpose. She jumped and struck a pose, pointing with granduer toward the ocean. “I throw it into the ocean!” To further make her point, she threw her arm in an arc and let out a loud grunt.

There was a pause, everyone taking a moment to take in the sudden change in Jamie’s little plotline.

Then Jamie laughed. And everyone else joined in, sans Peridot. Everyone else was laughing.

Steven, behind his own guffaws, saw Peridot smile.

“You’re a natural already!” Jamie said once he calmed down. “No one would expect that!”

“I would certainly hope not,” said Peridot, crossing her arms firmly across her chest. “One doesn’t normally just throw things in the ocean, especially useful tools.”

“You should join us!” Jamie offered with a gleam in his eyes. “We’re still new, and haven’t had a proper performance yet, but I’m sure you’d be a great addition to the group.”

Peridot blinked up at Jamie.

“Really?”

“You’d be great!” Connie said beside Steven.

“You’re a natural!” Jenny joined in. “Go for it!”

“And I’m not just saying this because we’re… a very small group right now.” Jamie tossed out a quick laugh, which sounded just a touch desperate. From his pocket, he produced a small piece of paper which he held out for Peridot between his fingertips. “My card!”

Steven peered over Peridot’s shoulder as she took and read the card, her eyes still wide. Jamie’s number was displayed on the card with a mediocrely photoshopped picture of his face next to it. “JAMIE: MAILMAN BY DAY, ACTOR EXTRAORDINAIRE BY NIGHT” was printed in bold across the center. Peridot stared at it for a long time, longer than Steven knew she could have possibly needed to.

“Um… thank you,” she murmured, something close to awe in her voice.

“Anytime!” Jamie said. “Now I must return and finish helping set up the stage. If you don’t mind…” Without another word, he turned around and began speaking to one of the nearby workers.

Steven turned to the rest of the group, who all bore encouraging smiles. Sadie chuckled. “Looks like you’ll be hanging around my mom. Just to let you know; she can be… kinda overwhelming sometimes. She means well, though.”

Peridot’s shellshocked expression faded, and a smug smile tugged at her lips. “I’m sure I can handle her.”

“Oh, just you wait.”

“But yeah,” said Jenny after a pause, tossing her hands into the pockets of her jacket, “we just decided to check out the scenery. We haven’t had a chance to play here in Beach City, on an actual stage yet. Or any stage for that matter.” She shrugged with a casual air.

“Just kinda imagining what it’d be like, as silly as it sounds,” said Sadie, her cheeks dusted a light red.

“I’m still hoping I can get Nan—I mean, the _mayor’s_ approval,” Jenny corrected herself with a smirk, “so we can perform here eventually.”

“That’d be awesome!” Steven cheered. “Everyone would love you guys!”

“Wow. An improv group _and_ a new, awesome band? A lot’s going on in Beach City nowadays,” said Connie. “It’s changed quite a bit."

“Looks the same to me,” Peridot grumbled, glancing around with a rather unimpressed look.

“Oh, no, I mean… The people are different, their relationships with other people are, it’s interesting to think about how much things have changed.”

Sadie grinned a crooked smile. “You could say that again. I just wish…” Her face fell, and she groaned. “Ugh, no! Nevermind."

Steven’s heart went out for Sadie. Without needing her to complete her sentence, he gave her a pat on the shoulder. “Hey, it’s okay to miss him, Sadie.”

“Even if he was kind of a jerk,” Jenny huffed under her breath. Steven wasn’t sure if she planned for Sadie to hear that or not. When he glanced at Jenny, whatever his expression may have seemed to look like, she defended herself hastily, “Well, he was!”

“Oh. Are you guys talking about Lars?” asked Connie, who Steven had briefly informed about what happened even before their fight. When he properly explained what happened to her earlier this day, her reaction to Steven having such powerful abilities almost made him laugh… if that horrifying moment with Lars, body still and heartbeat nonexistent, still hadn’t been ingrained into his head. Needless to say, the discomfort in her voice was noticeable.

“Yeah, but it’s whatever.” Sadie waved a hand, as if wishing to brush away the conversation. Any excitement or enjoyment from their conversation had been extinguished.

“Who’s this Lars?” Peridot asked Steven in a whisper, which Steven appreciated, if only because he didn’t want to exposit on what happened to Lars again to the group—especially since Sadie knew exactly what happened, and to say she had been upset was an understatement when Steven gave her the news.

Thankfully, Peridot didn’t need such an update. “Lars is stuck in space. He’s the one I told you about a while back.”

“The one who _died_ and you brought back to life?” Peridot asked in a harsh whisper that just barely met the ears of everyone.

Steven still noticed the way Sadie cringed. “Uh, y-yeah.”

“Even if he was a jerk, I can’t help that I want him to hear us play. He’d probably be into the kind of music we play, actually. He always blasted that kind of stuff at work when he was supposed to be sweeping the floors.” Sadie let out an extended breath. “He can’t hear us in space, though.”

“I’m sorry, Sadie,” Steven said, face falling. “I wish I could have brought him back. It’s just… a little complicated right now. But we won’t let him be stuck in space forever, and he’s pretty safe where he is.” _He’s in hiding, but at least he has those Homeworld gems with him_. He decided to keep that nagging concern in the back of his head rather than express it. ““This is his home, after all.” He squeezed her shoulder to further ensure his promise rang true and strong.

“I know,” said Sadie quietly, though Steven still caught the genuineness in her quiver.

“Yeah, and when he comes back—whenever that is—he can listen to our album all he wants. Wherever he is in space, Steven says he’s alright so, hey, I believe him. You don’t need to worry about someone like him who’s _super_ far away.” Jenny wrapped an arm around Sadie and added, “Just take in the now, like helping me convince Nana to let us perform here in Beach City! Gotta use those puppy dog eyes!”

Sadie nodded, choosing to say nothing. Perhaps it had to do with how red her face was.  

“And while we’re there, I can take you to get some pizza!” Jenny turned to Steven, Connie, and Peridot. “You guys wanna join?”

Connie shied away. “Actually, I think I should be heading home soon. It’s starting to get dark out, and my parents wanted me back before nine. That okay, Steven?” Her eyes watched over Steven’s reaction when she added that.

“Sure,” said Steven. Like he’d want to get on her parents’ bad side, considering all he and Connie have been through. Turning back to Sadie and Jenny, he said, “We can join you guys next time.”

“I’ll be counting on it!” Jenny winked. She turned around, still holding Sadie around the arm. “Looks like it’s just you and me, Sadie Killer.”

“Oh, good!” Sadie shook her head. “I mean, that’s fine with me. S-see you guys later.” Looking positively flustered and wearing a tight smile, she waved at the other three before she and Jenny took off in the direction toward Beach City.

Steven, Connie, and Peridot headed back to the Temple. Steven knew Lion was probably sleeping by now, but since he was the quickest way of transport to get Connie home, he’d have to deal with a snippy pink lion afterward. Steven, on the way back, started telling Connie a bit more about how Sadie and the Cool Kid started hanging out more and created their band in the first place.

He did not, however, ignore how quiet Peridot had been. She hadn’t said a word, even a single sound, since sometime during their conversation with Sadie and Jenny. And through the corner of his eye, Steven saw a struggle in her eyes, the way she seemed to be thinking to herself. Her mouth would quirk and twitch, but no words came out.

Steven had an urge multiple times to ask her if something was the matter, or simply to ask if she was okay, because she was normally so vocal and so honest with herself. Not that she wasn't being honest now. It was just... Steven had a feeling that if he asked her something, he'd have a terrible time trying to think of a good answer.

He didn't know why he had that feeling. It just sat there, in the back of his head.

“So are you going to join Jamie's improv group, Peridot?” Connie asked, peering over her shoulder at the gem following shortly behind them.

Peridot blinked, whirled away from her thinking. She looked a little taken aback. After collecting herself, she said with a neutral expression, “I'm... considering it.”

“You totally should,” Steven encouraged. “You haven't really met a lot of people in Beach city. This'd be a great way to get to know more of them.”

“Whoopie,” Peridot deadpanned with a heavy sarcastic air. She folded her arms to her chest, gaze averting from the pair in front of her.

“So what's on your mind, Peridot?"

Peridot's head shot up, eyebrows narrowed toward Connie. “Uh, what?"

“You've been pretty quiet, sometime when we were talking with Sadie and Jenny.” Connie brushed at her arm. “Sorry, I was just wondering. You don't have to say anything—"

Peridot sighed, and everything went silent. Steven and Connie waited. Then...

“Umm, Steven.” Peridot's eyes were shut, her body not even postured toward him. It made the statement feel... almost foreboding.

“Yeah?” he said with much uncertainty laced in just one syllable.

“Be honest with me.” Peridot's bright eyes opened, gaze sharp. Steven flinched under her intimidating eyes, their dark exterior. "As honest as you can, I suppose."

“O-of course.” He did _not_ like where this was going.

Steven briefly caught Connie's glance at his side. She looked mostly confused, not that he could blame her. Steven had been around Peridot longer for the past few weeks, while Connie still had some catching up to do on what's happened with him.

“It's about Lapis.”

Like that. The thing he really tried to brush over simply, like it was just a thing that happened, which it was. It just _hurt_ a lot more than any other “thing” that can just happen. Because deep down, he hated talking about it. It made him sad, and while he had long since had that conversation with Connie about how feeling bad and sad was fine and even _great_...

It wasn't just because he missed her. He missed his best friend a lot, so very much, that much was true. It, however, was so much more than that, and he was too _tired_ to think about it. He didn't _want_ to talk about it. Not now. Yet Peridot, apparently, did.

“What about her?” It felt like an eternity had passed when he finally replied.

“When Lapis comes back, will things be the same?” Peridot's voice was raw and hoarse, as if she had rehearsed these words until they left her parched, like a frail human.

Steven's heart practically fell into his stomach, and his mind fought with itself.

Part of him, one filled with light, joy, and delight, had more than once imagined Lapis's return. She'd descend down onto Earth, great and powerful wings stretched out far across her body, with the barn secured in a big bubble behind her, and she'd be wearing a smile wide enough to crack a face apart. She'd bring Steven and Peridot into a big embrace, tight and filled with warmth and love so of course his first instinct would be to say _“yes!”_ because he wanted nothing more than to have Lapis back and rekindle his big gem family. Lapis and Peridot would return to the barn back in the country, like old times, but they'd be happier, hopefully, even closer than before.

Yet he didn't say that. Instead, he asked, "Do you want it to?"

Peridot stiffened, and Steven wondered if she had similar images roaming through her head. Her mouth fell slack. "Of course! Why wouldn't I want her to come back, with _our_ things, and _our_ barn?"

"And I want her to come back, too, and I hope she brings back the barn, too, with all of your stuff."  

"But you and Connie said it yourselves. Things are changing. People are changing, relationships, entire towns. I just threw nonexistent nails into the ocean! Even you two changed. So... should we stay the same? When we were in the barn, out in the country, with our meep morps and Pumpkin?"

Steven gawked, for once speechless. "I don't know how to answer that."

Peridot sighed. “That's fine. Perhaps it's not an easy question to answer. What do you think, then, Connie?” She turned her focus, her gaze, to Connie, who had thus far stayed to the side during their conversation.

Now being addressed, Connie flinched. “What do _I_ think? Oh, I don’t know, Peridot.” Connie looked positively flustered and turned her head to the side. “I don’t really know Lapis all that well, and the two times I’ve ever, well, encountered her were either good or bad so—”

Peridot just glared, but whilst speaking, Connie seemed to have caught on and stopped herself, only to continue, again awkwardly and still appearing flustered. “I mean, she stole your guys’ house and all of your stuff. I think that’ll require some conversations about being conscious of how our actions can affect other people, so there’s that. But there’s probably more to it than I know. Your relationship could change a little, but I don’t really know.”

Peridot rolled her eyes. "I guess that sort of helps, because I would prefer if she didn't take away my meep morps like that again."

"Well, yes, but the thing is, Peridot, the only reason things will be the same is if _you_ want them to be." Connie gestured between herself and Steven. "If we wanted to, we'd go right back to how we were before we fought. It wouldn't be... the best idea ever, but we could. Whether or not you want everything to be the same as before is up to you. And I mean, really, _really_ want them to. It's just something you have to ask yourself, not me or Steven." By the end, Connie still looked nervous, shuffling her feet and staring at the grains of sand directly in front of her toes. "That's just what I think, though."

Peridot's eyes were wide, and they glanced down to stare at her feet. She dug her toes into the sand and crossed her arms. The wind blew softly, rustling at her triangle shaped hair. They now stood in front of the Temple, and the way the ocean's waves collided onto the sand was the only sound for the longest minute that Steven was ever in.

"I, uh, appreciate the advice," said Peridot at last. "But I think I'm just... going back to my room. It's been a long day. Could probably use some sleep."

"Sounds good. Connie's going home anyway." Steven's mouth was a firm line, and everything within him urged him to spew some useless advice, something that could not rival Connie's strong, reasonable one that gave Peridot such a deep look in her eyes. Yet he stood there, just as uncertain as Peridot. "Unless you want to spend the night watching more television."

"Not tonight. Goodnight," Peridot bid briefly before heading up the stairs to enter the Temple.

"Wait, Peridot!"

Peridot turned around and nearly jumped at how close Connie was standing in front of her. She looked more on guard now. "What?"

Rather than give a verbal reply, Connie wrapped Peridot into a tight, quick hug. It lasted just a few brief moments, and when she let go, Connie said, "Have a good night, Peridot!"

"Umm... you, too." Peridot didn't smile, but her frown wasn't very pronounced. Before she opened the door, she muttered _just_ loud enough for them both to hear, "Thank you." She went inside and let the door shut behind her, leaving Connie and Steven alone.

"Do you think she'll be okay?" Connie asked with heavy uncertainty. "She really seems to be struggling."

"I'm sure she will. She's Peridot; she can deal with anything head on." Steven couldn't help but imagine, with a smile on his face, about Peridot standing face-to-face with that corrupted gem in the desert, and the way she would get pummeled by rocks, over and over. And every time, she got back up.

Maybe these situations were somewhat similar, except the blows were to the heart instead. And she wasn't getting up so quickly, brushing herself off despite the damage.

"We just need to be there for her. You know, to make it easier." He smiled. "She probably really liked your advice."

Connie smiled back. "Yeah. It just takes a push in the right direction, you know?" To demonstrate, she gingerly pushed at Steven's shoulder.

Steven was forced to take a step back due to the strength Connie probably didn't realize she had, and they laughed.

After Lion took Connie home, Steven was left to himself in the dark of night. He cleaned himself, donned on some sort pajamas, and went to bed, and that night he dreamed of faeries and the ocean.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had... NO idea where to end it. So it ends there. Because I'm tired of keeping this from you guys.
> 
> Like, just so you know, every time I edit a chapter enough and it needs a new version, I label it "[Chapter].[Version]". This one had four, which includes the final one. Mostly because I've been changing the story as this progresses. Like this won't just include the shorty-squad... unless we add Connie to it, which we should! So I've been struggling to change this story around and make sure it still aligns with what was previously written.
> 
> I also am trying to tell myself to stop trying to be such a perfectionist, and that this is fanfiction so I can write whatever I want. For example, I totally skimmed the training section because it was pointless and did nothing for the story except transition them outside to see the stage. So I didn't want to drag that on too long... because I said so. And the ending probably isn't great, which I apologize for. I was conflicted with that one the most, so hopefully it is still... serviceable.
> 
> Yeesh, this is way too long. Sorry! Gonna start working on that next chapter!

**Author's Note:**

> This says one out of six chapters. However, that could change. This is just an estimate for now. But PLEASE enjoy! 
> 
> I'm willing to take [commissions](http://tinyvivigem.tumblr.com/post/172149907360/writing-commissions)!
> 
>  
> 
> [Ko-fi](https://ko-fi.com/A1671KEW)


End file.
